The concept of transport channels is known from UTRAN (Universal mobile Telecommunications System Radio Access Network). Each of these transport channels can carry a bit class having a different quality of service (QoS) requirement. A plurality of transport channels can be multiplexed and sent in the same physical channel.
Only certain combinations of transport channel formats are possible within the bandwidth constraints of the system. The combination currently being used can be indicated by a code embedded in the transmitted data. This code may be mapped onto a predetermined chunk of data, e.g. four bursts in a TDMA mobile phone system. As a consequence, diagonal interleaving becomes difficult.